monstruo
by issabela23
Summary: Pequeña historia. Como siempre Shizuo inspira miedo,todos lo miran de manera extraña,pero un niño no,aquel niño llamado Izaya. Entren y lean a y comenten,espero que les guste.


Shizaya-monster:

Esta mini historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba escuchando monster -meg and Dia.

No creo que sea del todo un song fic...bueno espero que os guste.

Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Lanzo otra señal,estaba harto.

Todos lo miraban con desprecio y miedo.

-aahg-solto un grito que resono por toda la calle principal y algunas secundarias llamando la atencion de un chico pelinegro.

El pelinegro observo como ese otro niño alzaba facilmente tachos de basura y como arrancaba señales. Era impresionante.

-que mirais!-algo le sorprendio al pelinegro que estaba oculto tras una pared casi por completo exceptuando su rostro,aquel otro niño con pelo marron estaba casi llorando mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Por alguna razon le llamaba mucho la atencion,como a todos claro pero a Izaya de una manera diferente. Miro a la gente que pasaba por ahí,todos miraban al niño de una fuerza sobrenatural de manera asquerosa. Se veian sentimientos malos emitidos hacia aquel niño que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar,y le entro mucha rabia,porque le miraban asi? Nadie se merecia ser mirado de ese modo,con asco,acusatoriamente,con miedo...

Y se enfado mucho.

A punto de salir a decir algo,el niño al que todos miraban echo a correr con su brazo tapandole el rostro solo para que no lo vieran llorar,mientras gritaba algo que a Izaya le sorprendio

-no soy un monstruo! No me mireis asi!-desapareció en la lejania ,toda la gente se apartaba a su paso.

Izaya apretó los puños,claro que no era un monstruo ,era solo un niño asustadizo de la gente a su alrededor que escapaba solo para no escuchar a la gente y ver como le miraban.

Sin nada que hacer Izaya volvio a mirar a todos a su alrededor ,es que acaso eran estupidos!? No le podian hacer eso a un niño.

De repente algo mas llamo su atencion,habia tres chicos ,cuatro o cinco años mayor que el tirados en el suelo,al parecer insconcientes y delante de ellos un niño mas pequeño que el en el suelo, totalmente tranquilo,se levanto y comenzo a correr en direccion por donde el castaÑo habia desaparecido

Se pregunto que ocurria pero queria ver a los heridos mas de cerca.

Se acerco y vio una navaja en el suelo al lado de aquellos chicos

-vaya con quince años y ya con una navaja?-la agarro con su camisa ,sin tocarla y la gente comenzó a socorrer a los heridos. Se guardo la navaja en su bolsillo del pantalón y se fue.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a un parque y la volvió a sacar sin tocarla porque había visto muchas películas de detectives y asesinos

-es bonita...-entonces escucho unos sollozos detrás de el,en una atracción del parque. Su curiosidad lo obligo a acercarse para ver quien era

Era aquel niño del pelo marrón,estaba solo.

-ugh...ugh-su cuerpo temblaba,izaya se lo quedo mirando un momento para despues comprobar si alguien venia,no sabia porque hacia eso pero siempre se aseguraba de quien estaba a su alrededor.

-oye...? Estas bien?

-largate! Alejate!-Izaya se sorprendio,creia que estaba enfadado pero luego pudo observar las lagrimas que caian por el rostro de aquel chico-ugh...soy un monstruo...asi que alejate...

-monstruo? En serio lo eres?-Izaya se le acerco y se sentó delante de el dejándolo sorprendido

-q que haces...

-pues yo no lo creo. Un monstruo es feo,tiene una boca enorme con dientes horribles y muchos brazos para agarrarte,pero tu...tu no eres asi. -Izaya era listo,no creia en monstruos pero para levantarle el animo de un niño de nueve o diez años serviria

-quien eres...?-pregunto extrañado,era la unica persona que no lo veia de una forma distinta. Izaya pensó su contestación

-soy un futuro policia que salvara a la ciudad de verdaderos montruos!-Izaya le sonrio-y tu? Quien eres?

-Sh...Shizuo...

-muy bien Shizuo yo soy-en ese momento un niño se presento interrumpiendolos.

-Nii-san ...tenemos que volver a casa...-Izaya observo al menor ,era el niño que habia salido corriendo detras de Shizuo.

-Kasuka-Shizuo se levanto,habia dejado de llorar,pudo apreciar como Shizuo era mas alto que el por unos diez centimetros. Entonces quizas seria mayor que el? No tambien tendria diez años seguramente.

-nii-san tengo sueño...-y lo parecia porque tenia la mirada dormida.

-bueno nos vemos!-Izaya se despidio con la navaja en la mano,no se habia dado cuenta de que la tenia en ella ni que no la habia guardado pero dio igual enseguida se fue.

-quien era?-Kasuka observo a su hermano que estaba sonriendo

-era un fututo policia que defendera Ikebukuro de monstruos verdaderos

-a~...esa navaja...-se dijo,era la que llevaban aquellos chicos.

-bueno volvamos!-Shizuo comenzo a caminar a lo que Kasuka le siguio agarrandolo de la mano.

Shizuo estaba contento ,una persona desconocida en concreto un niño le habia dicho que no era un monstruo ,eso lo hizo muy feliz ya que ningun niÑo se acercaba a el por miedo pero el...

No todo el mundo lo miraba de manera despreciativa como el resto.

No lo olvidaria.

Pero si lo olvido,al cabo de unos años ,se olvido. Y cuando conocio a Izaya en el instituto lo odio,sin saber que aquel a quien decia odiar tanto era la misma persona que mucho tiempo atras lo habia animado. El mismo que ahora tambien le llamaba monstruo porque Izaya recordaba muy bien ,sabia que era Shizuo ,por eso mismo lo llamaba monstruo,solo por hacerle enfadar. Asi se aseguraba que le hiciera caso.

Porque desde el dia en que lo vio lo atrajo de una manera especial,de una manera que no sabia decir que era. Pero asi se quedaria con aquella duda ,durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Si ,es un poco rara pero ya ven yo soy asi XD.

Bueno al principio iba a escribir otra cosa pero al final salio esto ,pero igualmente dejenme review si? eso me haria muy feliz y me darian mas ganas de escribir!

Diganme si les gusto!

Bueno ,nos vemos...bye :).


End file.
